


It's You

by ParallelSkies



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossposted on AFF, Everybody Loves Yuta, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Inaccurate Chronology, M/M, SM Rookies Era, Sorry if you got your hopes up, This is mainly YuTae feat. other couples, Yuta is really bothered, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelSkies/pseuds/ParallelSkies
Summary: In which Yuta is the new trainee who somehow worms his way into everyone's hearts.Especially Taeyong's.Alternatively, in which Yuta finds himself surrounded by cute boys who like to make his life complicated, Taeyong being the most complicated of them all (Soulmate!AU).





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, um... I actually wanted to write a cute, fluffy piece with Alpha!Taeyong and Omega!Yuta, but I've done fucked up again. Maybe you'll see that eventually? For now, I settled for a Soulmate!AU featuring the other members instead.

"Ready to meet them? They're all nice boys," the staff member says pleasantly enough.

_Oh my fuck, no. I'm going to make a fool out of myself, and they're going to think I'm weird and won't like me, andー_ "Yes...?" Yuta replies weakly in Korean. He gives the staff member an innocent, convincing smile when he turns around with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it, hyung," Yuta says more confidently.

"Well, they're a bit...overbearing, I'll admit, but most teenage boys are. I'm sure they'll love you and take you under their wing," the staff member reassures. He reaches out to pat Yuta's shoulder comfortingly. "There are other foreigners in the group, too, so you won't be out of place."

_But I'm the only Japanese one. It's different,_ Yuta thinks petulantly as he nods. The two are approaching the door to destiny at a brisk pace, and he begins to feel more unprepared and anxious with every step closer. His heart is beating a tattoo on his ribs, and he's suddenly wondering if he looks okay or if he'll spill Japanese-Korean word vomit as soon as he meets whoever is behind that door.

The door is open before he knows it, and the new trainee has no choice but to walk in. He enters with perfect posture and pacing and eyes politely downcast behind the staff member.

Internally, though, he is _screaming_.

When he hears excited shouts and an alarming number of footsteps approaching, Yuta begins to say his prayers.

He takes a breath and risks looking up.

Yuta likes to think that he is a tough, confident, standout individual. However, he is unfortunately very sensitive and not good at new beginnings, so when he tries to subtly hide himself behind the staff member, only to be gaped at regardless by a rather intimidating number of really cute foreign boys...

He knows he's fucked.

"Boys, this is Nakamoto Yuta. He's from Japan and will be a new addition to SM Rookies starting today, so please look after him during this period of adjustment. Why don't you all get to know each other since it's break time?" 

Yuta finds himself being gripped by the shoulders and pulled front and center. Taking this as a cue to do a self-introduction, he clears his throat and prepares to go through the motions. 

"Hello, I'm Nakamoto Yuta from Osaka, Japan," he says in passable Korean, taking a short bow. "I was born in 1995, and I really like TVXQ!, soccer, takoyaki, anime..." When he realizes he's rambling due to nerves, he curses aloud thoughtlessly in some rather aggressive-sounding Japanese before finishing with a quick '"Let's work hard together! Please take care of me!"'

_Oh my god, how cringeworthy was that. Good fucking job, Yuta,_ the boy berates himself as he stops talking. To make up for his poor greeting, Yuta smiles at his future coworkers brightly. Maybe his friendly smile will win them over and convince them that he is not as awkward and dumb as he just made himself out to be.

The creepy staring intensifies, and Yuta wonders if he's made some giant mistake. Especially when they _all smile back_.

_"Hyung~!" Oh god, it begins._ There are a few little kids in front of him now, and the way they're looking at him like some mother bird freaks Yuta out a little. He takes one step back, and they follow with one step forward. "How are you, hyung? Do you like Korea? You said something funny earlier. Was it a bad word in Japanese?"

"I... am fine. And yes, Korea is really beautiful," Yuta murmurs back. "And I... no?"

_"Hi~!"_ The peppy, oddly accented, broken Korean captures Yuta's attention. He turns to see a boy around the same height as him with heavily pierced ears. "I like your..." The beaming boy falters for a moment, then touches his ears to signal what he means but doesn't know how to say to the other foreigner.

Yuta understands immediately. "Thanks. Same," he replies a bit happily, touching his own pierced ears.

A taller boy crowds into his space this time. His dimpled smile is sweet enough, and it gives off peaceful vibes to Yuta. "You're from Japan, hyung? I'veー"

"He _just said_ he was from Japan. Did you not listen?" Yuta warily eyes the boy who just made such a sharp-tongued remark. He looks like a bunny, and Yuta would normally find it interesting...

But this particular bunny gives off a passive-aggressive vibe that the Japanese boy does not wish to challenge. _Not yet,_ at least.

Yuta wants to curl into himself when two shadows are suddenly cast over him. _Oh shit, they're like titans._ He cranes his neck to see who's invaded his personal bubble this time, and his jaw almost drops because he feels like he's caught between legitimate _twin towers_.

"Hello," the blond says in rather rough-sounding Korean. His huge, somewhat soulless eyes are quite dark and pretty, yet they're as unnerving as his greeting.

"Hi there! Welcome to the SM basement!" the taller boy with brown hair laughs heartily. "You'll be down here for a whileー trust meー so do make yourself comfortable!"

_Basement. What. Is this a trap? A prank? What's wrong with these people?_ Not knowing what to make of all the intimidating, weird attractiveness caging him in, Yuta decides to do what he does best.

He huffs for a moment, puffs his cheeks, and lays it all down. "Okay, listen here," he growls savagely in Japanese, "everyone get out of my fucking bubble right now, _please_. And would it kill you to ask things one at a time? There's too many of you to be asking questions all at once. Do you know what it feels like to be lost in translation? And _don't get me started_ onー"

"Whoa, I don't know what he's saying, but he sounds like an anime! It's _so_ cool!" one of the younger boys interjects. Many of the others look away from Yuta for a second to nod their heads in agreement. Then they turn back to watch him with the same intrigued, patient, goofy grins.

Yuta feels a headache coming on. He contemplates just walking away from this frustrating bunch and tracking down the staff member who had sneakily left during his self-introduction to beg for a refund...

Or potentially throttle him. 

Yuta is not very picky.

"Hello, you must be the new traineeー wait, are you okay? Did they give you a hard time while I was away? _Guys..._ " Yuta tenses up when he feels an unexpected but friendly hand on his shoulder. He turns to see who the hand belongs to, and he is surprised.  
This boy is new. He's different. And his touch leaves a faint burning sensation in Yuta's left shoulder blade. 

This strange boy is equal in height to Yuta, but he's so thin and delicate-looking that Yuta is afraid he'll shatter if he shrugs him off like he originally intended. He looks like an anime character, and Yuta wonders if he's dreaming a little. "I'm Lee Taeyong," the doe-eyed boy greets. 

_His face is so cold, but his voice is warm,_ Yuta thinks in his slight stupor. "Nakamoto Yuta..." he murmurs backs quietly, the fire previously tinging his voice gone.

"And did you guys introduce yourselves before harassing him?" Taeyong inquires with a raised eyebrow. When everyone else just looks back at him blankly, he sighs in exasperation. "I know I'm your guys' leader, but can't you do anything right while I'm away for a few minutes?" he jokes half-heartedly.

'Sorry's' are dropped clumsily here and there, and all the boys scoot back to give Yuta (and Taeyong) some air. "I'm Jung Yoonoh, but please call me Jaehyun. Nice to meet you," the tall, dimpled boy begins with a blush. "I also studied in America for four years, soー"

"No one wants to hear that story again, Jaehyun-ah. _Anyway_ , I'm Kim Dongyoung, but just Doyoung is fine," smirks the bunny-faced boy.

"I'm Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkulー I know, it's Thai, so it's a lot." The boy with cool piercings giggles at Yuta's dumbfounded expression. "Just call me Ten, okay?"

"Ji Hansol," the wide-eyed blond mutters, flashing a peace sign that instantly lifts Yuta's slightly low spirits.

"Seo Youngho, but call me Johnny. That's my American name," the tallest boy announces with flourish.

"Hello, I'm Moon Taeil." Yuta almost _jumps_ as a short, quiet boy walks out from behind the twin towers. 

_Was he here the entire time?_ Yuta struggles to remember as the mysterious boy smiles at him; it's a polite smile, albeit distant.

The little kids from earlier come forward in a group of five. "I'm Lee Minhyung, but please call me Mark," the oldest-looking one of them starts, "I prefer that; it's what I was called in Canadaー"

"Boring~ Next!" _Fuck, it's that kid._ Yuta feels a bit of dread pool in his stomach as he realizes that this mischievous-looking boy is the one who not only asked about cursing, but made the anime comment earlier. "I'm Lee Donghyuck," he seems to cackle.  
"Hi, I'm Lee Jeno," a boy with an adorable eye smile states simply when his turn comes.

"I'm Na Jaemin! You're really cute, and I think you're going to be my favorite hyung~!" Ignoring the wounded look Mark and Jeno shoot him, Jaemin beams at Yuta with everything he has.

"I'm... Park Jisung..." the last tiny boy offers awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"And I'm the choreographer!" _Oh for fuck's sake._ Everyone scatters as a loud slam on the doorframe is heard. "And I say we all get back to work!"

Yuta finds himself being dragged over to a different section of the room by Taeyong. The hand that was previously on his shoulder is now holding his wrist tightly. The sensation isn't unpleasant, though it intensifies the strange tingling in Yuta's left shoulder blade. He wonders if he's imagining things again. "I'll help you out today. We haven't learned too much of the choreography yet, so it'll be easy to catch up, I think," he hears Taeyong say.

Yuta processes Taeyong's words for a moment, and a beautiful, appreciative smile blossoms on his face. "Thank you," Yuta says sincerely. _What a lifesaver._

_What a beautiful smile,_ Taeyong thinks absently as he continues to gaze at the Japanese trainee. "You're welcome... I can help you with Korean, too, if you wantー"

"Taeyong-ah, it would be more _helpful_ to the new trainee if you would _stop ogling him and let go of his wrist_!" the strict choreographer sasses. While he does get paid very well by SM, he does _not_ get paid enough to tolerate watching fluffy, K-Drama-worthy young love develop on a tight schedule.

There are a few chuckles and jokes at Yuta and Taeyong's expense, but Yuta feels much more disgruntled by the disappearance of the somewhat pleasing, warm feeling he was starting to enjoy.

Little does he know that Taeyong is experiencing similar feelings pertaining to his right shoulder blade.

The two straighten up as the music starts. Now, it's time for them to _dance_.

"Do your best to keep up, okay? Choreographer-hyung isn't going to be mean to you or anything since it's your first day, but he'll still come across as a bit of a hardass. He has a twisted sense of humor," Taeyong whispers casually as he positions himself.

_I didn't understand half of what you just said, but okay,_ Yuta shrugs, mimicking the other's stance. "I'll do my best!"


	2. Baby Good Night

Taeyong lies on the practice room floor in pure exhaustion as the slave-driving choreographer saunters out with the perfunctory call of '"You've worked hard today. Go home!"'

_Oh god,_ Taeyong whimpers internally. I can't move. _Everything hurtsー my waist, my legs, my back... Maybe I really am a grandpa..._ he thinks morosely.

Taeyong hears a muffled whimper, and he sits up tiredly to see a sweaty, worn out Yuta sitting with folded knees by his side. The Japanese boy's brows are a bit furrowed, and his chubby cheeks are adorably flushed. "Um, are you alright?" Taeyong asks shyly.

"I'm so tired," Yuta pants, "but it was fun. Everyone dances well... it makes me want to catch up quickly!" he finishes with a breathy chuckle.

For a moment, Taeyong considers reaching out to pat Yuta's shoulderー for comforting, good-natured reasons, of courseー but he decides against it. He instead ruffles his own hair. "You did so great despite it being your first time dancing the choreo," he says honestly. "You're loads better than Doyoungー"

Taeyong lets out a startled yelp as something collides with the back of his head roughly. He turns to see a balled up towel lying innocently behind him and an approaching Doyoung. "I heard you say my name, hyung," Doyoung seems to cackle as he swings another towel in hand back and forth, "so I thought you wanted me to give you a towel?"

_Fuck you, too, Doyoung._ Taeyong just rolls his eyes as the mocking bunny comes closer, but he is surprised when the younger boy passes him and bends down next to an apprehensive-looking Yuta. " _Aigoo_ , hyung~" he expresses in a motherly tone, dabbing at Yuta's sweat as if he were a child. "For someone so cute, you're so messy~"

_What is he playing at?_ Yuta and Taeyong think simultaneously in worry. Yuta seems to start sweating harder than before, and Taeyong shifts, preparing to pull Doyoung back in case he plans to do something suspicious to the new trainee.

However, Doyoung isn't the only one wanting to fuss over Yuta. Hansol wordlessly stalks over, sits down, and proceeds to help wipe Yuta's sweat with another towel. He and Doyoung share a smile that kind of rubs Taeyong the wrong way over Yuta's head as they work together to dry him off.

_What the hell?_ The leader feels like he's making an ugly face as he watches Jaemin come over eagerly with a water bottle and begin to talk Yuta's ears off. Jaehyun and Ten, the epitomes of friendliness, come over for some action, too.

_"Guys?" _Taeyong croaks, but no one pays him any attention.__

____

Meanwhile, Yuta feels beyond unnerved. _I wonder why some people fantasize about being surrounded by attractive foreigners. It's actually a really terrifying experienceー oh fucking hell, am I getting caged in?!_ he screams internally.

____

For Taeyong, watching Yuta get gradually more smothered by his friends makes him feel many mixed emotionsー sympathy, concern, annoyance, a bit of humor and warmth... For one thing's sure, he's relieved that Yuta is well-liked and getting along well with the others.

____

Kind of. Maybe. _Okay, scratch that_ ー Yuta is definitely _too_ well-liked by the others, and maybe the 'getting along' part is _a little one-sided_ since he seems basically done with everyone in the room, if his not-so-subtle eye rolls and sighs here and there are anything to go by. _Anyway_ , things could've been worse, Taeyong wants to think. But somehow, he also feels the slightest bit...

____

"Hey, what're you sulking about, TY? Jealous? Tell hyung what's wrong~" A finger pokes between his furrowed brows, and Taeyong lightly swats it away.

____

"Don't be silly," he flatly whispers back to a smirking Johnny, who opts to sit next to him. "They shouldn't crowd him like that. I think he's freaking out inside," the leader confesses.

____

"There's never been a Japanese trainee before, so it's to be expected that everyone wants a piece of him. Foreign is _hot_ ," another voice comments in a deadpan whisper. "It's like the Ten situation all over again."

____

Taeyong squints judgmentally as Taeil squats down to join their little group. "Do you think Yuta is going to be anyone's soulmate, like how Ten ended up being Johnny-hyung's?"

____

Taeil half-smirks in a way that makes Taeyong suddenly feel self-conscious while Johnny just gives him a greasy wink. "Who knows?" they ask rhetorically.

____

A terrified scream from the other end of the practice room puts a halt to their conversation. The elders quickly turn to see a mischievous Donghyuck chasing a panicked Mark back and forth with an open water bottle and wildly swinging towel in hand. Jeno and Jisung are just playing rock-paper-scissors by the mirrors, looking up every now and then to watch the chaos.

____

_Poor Mark. I wonder what that sweet boy did in a past life to deserve a bipolar soulmate like Donghyuck,_ Taeyong laments as he and the other two jump to their feet. He cracks his joints before moving to defuse the situation. He takes a step forward but finds himself looking back, feeling a certain pair of distressed eyes following him.

____

_Please save me, too,_ Yuta's doe eyes seem to be pleading.

____

_Don't worry, I'll come soon,_ Taeyong promises with a reassuring gaze before he swoops into action. _"You stop that right now, Lee Donghyuck!"_

____

_"I'm just showing my love for Mark-hyungー"_

____

_"You're really not!"_

____

 

____

 

____

Compared to earlier, dinner at the dorms is a relatively quiet affair. 

____

Well, it starts out relatively quiet before everything goes to _utter shit_.

____

Everyone is drained from practice. There are no more words spoken after giving thanks for the food; many of the boys proceed to voraciously attack the fried rice made by Taeyong like animals.

____

_No matter how much I cook for them, I can't get over the way they all eat,_ Taeyong thinks to himself, ironically taking a huge bite that makes both of his cheeks bulge like a chipmunk's. He looks over when he hears a small snigger.

____

Apparently, it's Yuta. The boy puts down the napkin he's using to cover his mouth to reveal a toothy grin. "I'm sorry, but... you look the funniest when you eat," he says sincerely.

____

_Wow, thanks a ton._ Taeyong knows Yuta is just poking innocent fun at him, but he still gets a bit red when some of the others laugh and drop unnecessary comments, as well. "At least I eat _neatly_ ," he retorts in the same fashion, which makes Yuta roll his eyes playfully.

____

For a moment, Taeyong watches Yuta's small hand reach for his napkin. And before he realizes what he's doing, Taeyong is swiping his thumb across Yuta's bottom lip to wipe away a bit of sauce. "You, um..." Taeyong pulls back quickly, partly because of embarrassment...

____

And partly because of the _pleasant, warm_ sensation he suddenly feels blossoming in his right shoulder blade. Taeyong enjoys the strange feeling for only a second before the mortification overtakes him. _Oh god, he must think I'm a pervー_

____

"Hyung, why didn't you just use a _napkin_?" Jisung asks in confusion.

____

"I expected _better_ of you." Doyoung makes a disgusted face and shakes his head disapprovingly. "Learned that from a crappy K-Drama, didn't you?"

____

"I thought it was _cute_ ," Jaehyun coos, but his soulmate just scoffs.

____

"You also think someone as mean and naggy and awkward as Doyoung is cute, so your opinion is invalid. _No offense_ , though," Johnny comments off-handedly.

____

"Hey, _I'm_ the only one who can diss him like that!" Doyoung hisses at the taller. "And if anyone's opinion is invalid, it's _yours_! You like being called 'oppa' or 'daddy' by Ten, you sick, perverted _weirdo_ ー"

____

Jaehyun's small cheer at having his honor kind of defended is drowned out by Ten's conveniently loud, overdramatic coughing fit and Mark's unexpectedly shrill shrieking that _there are children present and they can't be discussing such inappropriate topicsー_

____

Sensing danger, Hansol and Taeil stand up with as much urgency as two passive people can have. They quickly herd Mark and the mini rookiesー they have to _drag_ a much too excited Donghyuck away with forceー out of the dorm before the Canadian member blows a blood vessel. "Thanks for the food. You two should get out of dodge now, too. Bye," they say with rushed politeness.

____

_What just happened? Should I step in? Never mind, I don't want to fucking know or become collateral damage._ Taeyong snaps out of his stupor and grabs hold of a still shell-shocked, gaping Yuta. "I'm sorry if you're still hungry, but we've got to go _right now_."

____

With that, Taeyong manhandles the other boy to the bedroom he'll be sharing with him and locks them in just in time to avoid a booming barrage of fighting Korean, English, and Thai words. He knows the salt and shade aren't directed at _them_ , but it's still better to be away from potential threats.

____

"Taeyong, what happened? Are they mad? I didn't really understand too well..." Yuta peers at Taeyong with those big, shining eyes of his. He doesn't try to pull his wrist out of Taeyong's gripー he just stands with the Korean boy in the center of the dark bedroom, patiently waiting for a response. 

____

"I'm _so_ sorry about them," Taeyong apologizes instead, averting his gaze from Yuta's. He feels genuinely apologetic about the entire day. "They're not usually _that_ weird. I know we haven't made the best first impression, and you probably secretly _hate_ us alreadyー"

____

"Hey, you're not answering me," Yuta cuts him off, frowning a little. "And I don't... _hate_ anyone. I _like_ all of you," he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the entire world. "You're all _really crazy_ , but you guys are cool and interesting and nice to me. I... I can't express myself too well yet, but I mean what I said."

____

"You _like_ us?" Taeyong lights up a little.

____

"Don't change the topic. You _still_ didn't answer me," Yuta reminds Taeyong, raising an eyebrow and speaking slowly as if he were talking to an idiot.

____

"Oh, right. So they teased us because I did _this_ ー" Taeyong, being a man of many hand gestures, swipes at his own lips with his thumb, "to you. Doyoung teased us, then Jaehyun said something, then Johnny said something Doyoung didn't like, which made him say something about him and Ten, which made Ten and Mark freak outー"

____

_Why does he speak so fast? I bet he must be a rapper. "Are you really speaking Korean? Your words are so long,"_ Yuta whines, clutching his head with his free hand. "I think I understand, though? But they're not really mad, right?"

____

"We... have tons of _playful spats_. Don't worry about it. Those four outside will be best friends again in the next five minutes or so," Taeyong shrugs, wisely choosing to ignore the shouting and banging he hears beyond the door. _At least we're broke trainees. God knows the members would throw dishes and shit if they could afford to replace them every time— oh!_

____

Taeyong is a bit startled when Yuta pulls him without warning over to the bed with his luggage on it and seats them on the edge.

____

"I don't want to stand anymore," Yuta admits. He gently removes his wrist from Taeyong's lax grip and lets out a sigh as he feels the muted tingle in his left shoulder blade go away once more. "So, what was the topic of their conversation?"

____

"Something about sex," Taeyong mutters, rubbing his eyes from stress.

____

_"Sex?"_ Taeyong peers at Yuta between his fingers. The boy looks absolutely _clueless_.

____

"You don't know what _sex_ is?" Taeyong's lips twitch a little. _Oh my god. I know it's because of the language barrier, but he's so damn cute I could die right now._

____

"No?" Yuta feels like he's missing something important, and the look on Taeyong's face is inciting his curiosity. " _Oh_ , wait a minute! I have a Korean-Japanese dictionaryー"

____

_"No!"_ Taeyong shouts quickly. He feels like he's just corrupted Yuta, and it makes him feel like _trash_. "It's a bad word," he supplements weakly.

____

Yuta pauses for a moment, then leans in closer to Taeyong's face, making the elder gulp. "Then I _really_ want to know," Yuta smirks. "You said you'd help teach me Korean earlier, _didn't you_?"

____

Something inside of Taeyong _jolts_ at the look. _Now look what you fucking did,_ Taeyong mentally berates himself. "Well, I... I want to know about you first! I missed your self-introduction earlier!" he stutters out.

____

_Oh god, the poor thing is so awkward and cute._ Taking pity on the leader, Yuta's smirk melts into a gentle healing smile as he decides to take the bait. "I'm Nakamoto Yuta from Osaka, Japan. I was born on October 26, 1995. Nice to meet you." He looks at Taeyong expectantly when he finishes.

____

Taeyong huffs a little. "I taught you choreography and made you dinner and moved my stuff over to accommodate you as my new roommate, but you still want _more_ from me. Shame on you," he says with mock hurt. "Just kidding. I'm Lee Taeyong from Seoul, South Korea. I was born on July 1, 1995. I guess I'm your hyung."

____

"Okay, _hyung_." The beautiful smile widens.

____

_Stop smiling like that. It's making me feel weird._ Unable to help himself, Taeyong just intensely stares at Yuta's serene, beaming face. 

____

That is, until the Japanese boy's expression morphs into a resting bitch face on par with the rest of the older members'.

____

"I feel like we're close enough now, hyung, so let me be honest. Can you _not_ stare at my face like that? It's kind of weird," Yuta states flatly.

____

_Ouch. There's always got to be a reversal charm, huh?_ Taeyong muses to himself as he looks upon the other's now rather severe, tough-looking countenance. "I liked it better when you were smiling and friendly."

____

"People _love_ my smile," Yuta giggles deviously, "so I like to use it to get my way. Smart, right?"

____

_Oh my god. And people thought brains and beauty were a good combination._ Taeyong deeply sighs, not knowing what else to say to the surprising foreigner. "Since I'm sitting here already, I'll help you unpack your bags."

____

"Thanks, _hyung_ ," Yuta sings appreciatively.

____


	3. Morning Pains

Taeyong's newfound bout of emotional constipation is really bothering Yuta.

The Japanese boy had been sleeping peacefully, curled up in a ball underneath his thick comforter, surrounded by velvety pillows and plushies, and mentally tuned in to an epic anime-related dream. But then a certain someone just had to ruin the _serenity_ of it all.

Lee _fucking_ Taeyong woke Yuta up and is acting so _tsundere_ right now the younger wants to rip him a new one. He knows he must look ridiculous glowering at the leader with his bedhead and sleepy squinting, but he honestly doesn't care. Yuta just wants an explanation. Preferably soon, or things are going to get quite _ugly_.

_"Taeyong. Hyung."_ For the nth time, Taeyong completely ignores Yuta. He's all over the placeー pulling lint off his bedsheets, tidying up his already neat bookshelf, refolding laundry, reading a magazine...

Yuta is severely unimpressed, if the pillow he aggressively flings at Taeyong is anything to go by. 

Taeyong yelps as the pillow connects with his chest and leaves him flattened on his bed. " _Hey_ , that wasn't nice," Taeyong admonishes weakly as he sits up, a pout gracing his face. "Eat your breakfast, Yuta. It's not good cold."

_Like you?_ Yuta mentally retorts. He lets out an overdramatic, annoyed sigh as he watches Taeyong do a complete 180 before his eyes once more. His hurt puppy expression transitions into a resting bitch face frigid enough to give all of Korea frostbite. To make matters worse, he has the nerve to sit up and ignore Yuta by doing menial tasks. _Again_.

_You're going to be like that? Okay, that's it._ This time, Yuta flings his giant takoyaki plushie at his roommate's head. "Why are you being such a tsundere?!" he angrily screeches in Japanese. "Who do you think you are?! First you roughly shake me awake, then you act all cute and sweet giving me breakfast in bed, then you _totally ignore me_ like I'm the plague! And are you OCD or something?! Your side of the room isn't even messy, and oh, _by the way_ , that magazine is upside down, you _stupid, complicated bastard_ ー"

_"Shhh!"_ Taeyong drops everything he's doing as Yuta begins to scream bloody murder out of the blue. He dives off his bed and throws himself on top of the raging Japanese boy in blind panic. It's a bad idea, really, considering the fact that Yuta just gave him some minor chest and head trauma with the plushies he threw.

The hopeless Korean boy squeaks when the surprisingly strong Japanese boy easily rolls them over, pins him down, and renews his _frightening_ verbal assault. 

Taeyong only gulps; he tentatively looks side to side as if a possible escape route will appear at any moment. All he sees, however, is the crowd of scarily happy-looking plushies sitting on Yuta's bed. The watermelon and Hello Kitty plushies, in particular, are radiating demonic vibes; their large, soulless eyes seem to be staring down the Korean boy while urging their Japanese owner to end his laughable existence... Honestly, Taeyong feels rather _scared shitless_ dealing with his sensitive foreign roommate and his array of questionable inanimate objects, but he's not going to back down now. _Desperate times call for desperate measures. Hope this works!_

_What the hell?_ Yuta stops his ranting and gasps as he feels Taeyong's fingers lightly tickle his sides and tummy; he quickly sits back and moves his hands to grip Taeyong's larger, nimble ones _painfully_. "Hyung, stop trying to be smart. It doesn't suit you. And that thing you just did doesn't work on me," he deadpans.

Taeyong puffs his cheeks out in embarrassment. "Can't blame me for trying? That 'thing' is called 'tickling', by the way. Now please get off and eat your breakfast!" Yuta straddling him makes for quite the pleasant sight and sensationー that's undeniableー but he didn't wake up early to painstakingly prepare food for nothing.

_You're lucky I'm hungry and too lazy to tickle you back. Bet you'd scream and wet yourself._ Yuta gives the boy underneath him one last stink eye before a sly smirk graces his face. "Thanks for the breakfast, _hyung~_ I'll go to the bathroom first before I eat." With that, Yuta gets off and stalks to the door.

When he opens it, however, he barely manages to avoid Johnny and Ten as they fall unceremoniously into the room.

Ten quickly stands up and embraces a startled Yuta. He nods at a startled Taeyong, too, before he sticks his tongue out at his soulmate. "I _told you_ they weren't doing anything freaky! Now you have to pay for our next date!" he exclaims victoriously in English.

Johnny glares at Taeyong unhappily. "I'm disappointed in you, Taeyong. You're like the _worst_ dongsaeng ever right now," Johnny booms dramatically in English. "You're going to make me bankrupt!"

Taeyong merely regards the foreign duo with a dead fish stare. "You know I don't know English, right?" he starts tiredly in Korean, rubbing his face. "Not hating or anything, but you guys have to get in the habit of using more Korean. Do you remember that language evaluation last month?"

A whistling Doyoung coincidentally walks past Taeyong and Yuta's room to the bathroom. "Yeah, you two. Your Korean still sucks ass even though you've been here for years. What gives?" he comments savagely. He quickly slams the door shut when a peeved Ten releases Yuta and begins to bang on the bathroom door.

"You nasally, bunny-faced _bitch_!" Ten roars in surprisingly flawless Korean. "Come out and face me like a man!"

"Oh, how scary. What're you going to do anyway, shorty? Kick me in the shins?" Doyoung taunts mirthfully. "And I'm pretty sure _you're_ the bitch between the two of us. I don't bottom."

_What's wrong now?_ Yuta feels a drop of sweat roll down his neck as he watches a frazzled Johnny sling a swearing Ten over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and march off to god knows where. "Taeyongー"

"Let's go across the hall to the other guys' place. Doyoung's probably going to be in there for a while so he can avoid morning cuddles with Jaehyun," Taeyong interrupts with a sigh. He picks up the untouched breakfast platter, walks over to Yuta, and drags him by the wrist once more to the front door.

_Why are you always dragging me?_ Yuta complains internally. Taeyong holding him feels nice, though. It's as if a warm, calming sensation is coursing through his body, particularly... _Don't be silly, Yuta. Your shoulder, it's probably just your imagination._ "Oh, but my toothbrushー"

Taeyong shuts him up with a cute, albeit exhausted, smile. "You can get another one over there. I hope you don't mind eating with the the eldest hyungs and the minis." 

_"What you eat isn't important. Who you eat with is important,"_ Yuta expresses brightly and sincerely in return. Taeyong almost drops the platter out of shock because _oh my god_.

"Yuta?" Taeyong's right shoulder blade burns just a little bit more intensely when the Japanese boy pulls his wrist away to lightly clasp Taeyong's hand for a second.

"I remember learning that phrase when I was self-studying. I'm good, hyung?" Yuta asks lightly, as if looking for Taeyong's approval.

"Iー yes. Always," the elder replies, not knowing what else to say.

_"Whipped,"_ a grouchy Jaehyun mutters as he walks past the departing, awkward pair to the bathroom. _"Hyuunnggg~?"_ he calls in search of his missing soulmate.

" _No_ , Jaehyun-ah."

"But hyung, I wantー"

"Nope."

____

 

____

 

____

"How sweet. You made him breakfast," Taeil remarks passively over his cup of coffee. Hansol nods in agreement, and Taeyong feels his face get warm due to the quiet but heavy attention.

The three eldest members are lounging in the kitchen with cups of much-needed coffee in hand. Taeyong is interestedly watching Yuta out of the corner of his eye as the Japanese boy socializes with the hyper kids in the dining room. It's obvious that Yuta isn't really a morning person, but he's trying, at least. "Um, it's a bit sudden, but... can I ask you guys something?" he whispers suddenly.

"Hmm?" Taeil and Hansol hum back, eyeing the leader with curiosity.

"I was helping Yuta unpack last night... and I saw his passport," Taeyong continues nervously. "I... his name... the characters match the ones on my right shoulder blade, and I've just been having this slight _feeling_ since I met himー"

"So Yuta is your soulmate," Hansol cuts him off, tilting his head thoughtfully. "And you're surprised why?"

Taeil chuckles a little as he drains his cup. "I knew I was right. Johnny owes me ten bucks now," he happily says. "As Sol eloquently put it earlier, you're surprised why? You know SM does background checks and arranges groups secretly based on soulmates. They have the best chemistry, in theory, after all."

Taeyong bites his lip. He puts his half-drained cup down and leans back, giving his hyungs a serious stare. "I'm scared," he confesses honestly. "What if Yuta and I aren't good for each other? What if he ends up wanting to leave? You know how I am... I think I'd _die_ if I got attached only to be left behind... You saw how crushed Yunho-hyung was when Jaejoong-hyung left, or what about Heechul-sunbae and Hangeng-sunbaeー"

"Taeyong-ah, don't be so pessimistic," Hansol reassures softly, ruffling the leader's soft hair. "Don't be scared to let yourself fall for Yuta. The NCT project is flexible; he should have the freedom to promote and rest as he pleases, so I doubt he'll find a reason to leave. And even if he does, who's to say you two can't work something out?" he finishes maturely.

"I agree with Sol. But are you going to tell Yuta about your discovery?" Taeil inquires unabashedly.

_Does it look like I'm going to tell him, Strony?_ Taeyong squints at the eldest judgmentally. "Are you crazy? He just arrived yesterday. The last thing he needs right now is a soulmate. I'll tell him eventually, or I'll let him approach me first when he figures it out," Taeyong declares as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right. Sure. Okay," Taeil and Hansol reply mildly. Their unblinking eyes and tight-lipped smiles unnerve Taeyong greatly, but he pretends he isn't bothered.

"Yeah..." Taeyong closes lamely, allowing the conversation to die out in favor of returning to his coffee.

____

 

____

 

____

While Taeyong is dealing with a crisis in the room over, Yuta is internally banging his head against the dining table. _What I'd give to eat in peace,_ he laments.

The omelette Taeyong prepared for him is super tasty, and the kids are quite likable, but they're just so _loud and energetic_ at such an _ungodly_ hour. The Japanese boy quietly observes their interactions, making sure to occasionally give a smile or nod to make it look like he's really paying attention to whatever random conversation they pull him into even though he feels like he's mentally lagging. 

Jisung seems to be making some type of gag joke, if Mark's squeaky laughter and Donghyuck's sour, critical expression are anything to go by. Jeno and Jaemin seem to be half-listening to Jisung, but they're mostly trying to keep a conversation going with Yuta.  
"Jisung likes to make old man jokes even though he's like 11. And people say _I'm_ no fun," Jeno chuckles quietly.

Jaemin shoots him a saccharine smile. "You really are no fun, but I still love you anyway," Jaemin remarks with a shake of his head before he turns his attention back to Yuta. "So, Yuta-hyung, as I was saying..."

_Really, don't mind me. I'm happy being a sixth wheel,_ Yuta thinks as he munches on his food. "Oh, damn," Yuta grunts as the piece of omelette on his fork falls into his lap.

"Hyung!" Jeno and Jaemin exclaim. They both grab napkins and practically _lunge_ at Yuta, who yelps in a rather undignified manner as hands 'helpfully' wipe at his mouth and clothed thighs.

"I'm _fine_ ," Yuta reassures, gently but firmly pushing the young soulmates back into their seats. "Really. I'm an adult."

His words aren't very convincing, apparently. Jeno and Jaemin just scrutinize him for a good, long moment before a sudden shout comes from Mark's direction. _"We're going to be late for school!"_ the Canadian boy freaks out in realization. "Guys, let's go! Jaehyun-hyung is probably waiting for us outside already!"

Yuta just stares as Mark jumps up and ushers his four juniors towards the door. "We'll see you later, Yuta-hyung. And bye, Taeil-hyung, Hansol-hyung, Taeyong-hyung," the kids announce quickly.

_Oh, how cute. They're like little ducks in those yellow blazers,_ Yuta thinks, feeling charmed as he watches the kids march out in a line led by Mark. "Have a good day," Yuta calls out politely like the other older members.

Jaemin, who is last in line, whips around with a creepy, elated smile. "You, too!" he cheerfully says before slamming the door shut.

_Oh, I miss them already,_ Yuta muses lightly. Now finished with his own breakfast and unsure of what to do next, he begins to gather the dirty dishes and such. "Oh, thank you, Yuta. Do you need help?" he hears Taeyong ask shyly.

Yuta just shrugs, carrying the dishes steadily to the sink. He tries to ignore the way his heart beats a bit faster than usual when Taeyong follows him closely; he can practically feel the other boy's weighty gaze and body warmth against his back, and he's not sure what else to feel besides the phantom tingling in his left shoulder blade.

"Yuta, you sure you don't want anymore coffee? We'll be heading out for practice all day," Taeil warns, but Yuta just shakes his head.

"The dishes can wait. Shall we go?" Hansol offers serenely. He's pointedly ignoring the reproachful look Taeyong is shooting him as he walks to the door and begins to pull on his sneakers.

Taeil follows wordlessly, but Yuta stays behind for a minute. "What's wrong?" he inquires. Taeyong looks like someone killed his puppy or something, so he wants to know what's bothering the elder.

"Leaving dirty dishes in the sink is a _sin_!" Taeyong's complaining is accompanied by frantic hand gestures that make Yuta want to roll his eyes at the silliness of it all. "I don't know why they're in such a rush to leave. There's more than enough time to hand-wash these or load the dishwasherー"

"Okay, that's nice. Let's go now," Yuta finally interrupts, grabbing the elder's wrist and dragging him to the door.


	4. Language Study

Yuta's head bangs against the desk as soon as the Korean teachers finally walk out of the room. "Oh my _god_ ," he moans pitifully. _And people say Korean isn't difficult. I feel like my tongue and hand are going to fall off any minute now..._

_Can you practice your self-introduction, Yuta? Tell us your name, age, hometown, favorite color, favorite food, hobbies, goals..._

_What do you like about Korea, Yuta?_

_How do you like the others members, and the dorm, Yuta?_

_Can you name some of the objects around the room, Yuta?_

_Have you picked up any interesting words lately since the last time we met, Yuta?_

Yuta considers himself a relatively smart boy. He knows that learning a language is part of becoming more cultured; it involves starting with the basics along with great practice and repetition. But honestly, it's _so_ much work some days. He's been meeting with the Korean teachers every day for two hours since he arrived in Korea three weeks ago, yet they _still_ ask him the same repetitive, uninteresting questions _every time_. 

Some people like predictable routines. Yuta isn't 'some people,' unfortunately.

Now, he doesn't mind the individual writing practices muchー Korean isn't too difficult to write compared to the various Japanese alphabetsー but the _questions_... those questions are the stuff of _nightmares_.

_I'm going to fucking lose my mind if one more person asks me about myself or my interests today,_ Yuta raves internally. He feels a slight tap on his shoulder and jolts, cursing violently in Japanese when his foot bangs against the table too strongly. "Yes?" he questions in annoyance, not bothering to look who tapped him because his foot aches like a bitch at the moment. "If you're going to ask me how I am, please don't, okay? I'm fine, really. Great. Healthy. Not dead. _Good_."

"Someone's touchy. But I relate, bro. _Seriously_." Yuta looks up in surprise when Ten takes a seat next to him with a sigh. Thai boy is smiling and relatively happy-soundingー no shocker there, Yuta muses for a secondー but his flickering eyes and strained voice give away his exhaustion.

"You're out earlier than expected," Yuta comments lightly, leaning back in his seat. "Where's Hansol-hyung?"

Ten shrugs. "I think I finally annoyed the teachers enough for them to let me go early. I found out that if you keep answering with stupid, silly answers, they'll want to get away from you faster. As for Hansol-hyung, he's missing, as usual."

"What did you say to annoy them?" Yuta asks curiously. "Maybe I'll try next time."

At that, the younger boy pouts. " _No_ , don't get done earlier," he whines. "I got here before you, but you're already better than me at Korean! I finally managed to finish at the same time as you, so don't leave me behind again!" Ten expresses dramatically.

Yuta merely raises an eyebrow at the theatrics, so Ten squints childishly and continues, "Anyway, I said 'microwave' was the beautiful new Korean word I learned recently. The teachers were _so done_ with me."

"Nice!" Ten smirks victoriously as Yuta bursts out in wild laughter. _"Microwave!"_ Yuta cackles as if it's the funniest thing ever, and Ten soon joins him.

"Hello, you two." The two foreigners wince comically as Hansol's ghostly, rough voice comes out of nowhere a minute later. They quickly turn to see the elder entering from a side door; he looks tired, as well, but he's smiling gently and carrying three energy drinks in his large hands. "I saw the teachers in the hall while I was walking around, and they told me that you two would probably be together since you finished at the same time for once. I decided to treat you guys today," he explains softly, raising his full hands a bit.

Hansol's a difficult person to understandー his unusual way of speaking totally eludes the foreign trainees, and his mysterious personality and somewhat doll-like features make him come across as a bit unapproachable at times. Nonetheless, there's something magnetic about Hansol, as seen by the way Yuta and Ten excitedly greet him before jumping up from their seats and rushing to the gentle giant. Each pluck a drink from his hands and latch onto one of his arms. Then the trio starts to walk to a different part of the building. "How was your lesson, hyung?" the shorter boys question politely.

_"Painful,"_ Hansol mutters simply. "Speaking standard Korean still feels kind of awkward since I'm so used to using Busan dialect..."

Yuta unlatches himself from Hansol and opens his drink to take a sip. He silently observes a chatting Hansol and Ten as they walk ahead of him and drags his feet as he follows, his heart beginning to drop more with each step forward. _Poor Hansol-hyung. I'm going to be in the same boat as him pretty soon, though..._ Yuta thinks nervously as he chugs the rest of his drink.

"Yuta, what're you going to do now?" Yuta almost chokes and spits as he is addressed suddenly by Hansol.

"What?" he stutters lamely. _Way to sound sophisticated, Yuta._ "I mean, what do you mean?"

Ten looks back and eyes him weirdly, but Hansol merely cocks his head. "Don't you have a different schedule today?" he rephrases slowly. "Ten and I are regrouping with the others to start the new Japanese lessons, but after you see us off, what're you going to do in your free time?"

_Oh, right. They don't know yet... Shit._ Yuta weakly smiles in response. "Well, you seeー"

"Hi, guys!" Johnny calls obnoxiously from across the hall. He, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Taeil, and Taeyong are making a beeline for Yuta and his two companions. "How were Korean lessons? I'm glad they don't make me go every day anymore," the American chortles as they all meet up again.

"They were alright. How was public speaking?" Yuta regrets asking when he sees a displeased frown spread across Doyoung's face.

"I don't see why me and Jaehyun have to be the main ones to promote and explain NCT!" Doyoung complains half-jokingly. "Johnny should do it because he's been here too damn long, or Taeil since he's the oldest member, or Taeyong since he's supposed to be our goddamn leader..."

Jaehyun playfully rolls his eyes and nudges his lover's shoulder. "The company chose us because we're way smarter and cooler than all these nerds, so feel proud," he tells Doyoung affectionately.

The bunny's chest swells with pride, and he continues to ramble with new vitality as Jaehyun indulges him by listening patiently. Johnny and Ten pretend to gag at their romantic display while Hansol and Taeil shop and play games on their phones, respectively.

Taeyong and Yuta, however, try to make conversation privately. 

Yuta clears his throat a little. "So, where are the kids?"

Taeyong scratches the back of his neck. "Um, they had camera training. They'll be here soon..."

It's not the most comfortable conversation, obviously. _When did we get so awkward? I'm sure we weren't like this when we first met..._ Yuta thinks worriedly. _Shouldn't we be getting less awkward around each other as time goes by? Hmm..._

Taeyong feels a bit unnerved by Yuta's pensive state. The boy usually looks quite friendly when he's talking and such, but he looks fucking _terrifying_ standing there like a mean-faced mannequin. "Are you helping the Japanese teachers teach us from now on, Yuta?" he starts in an attempt to relieve the tension.

The shy look on Taeyong's stupidly attractive face leaves Yuta unable to tell a lie, sadly. "No, not quite," he replies awkwardly. "I'm actually here for lessons, too..."

_"What?"_ Taeyong tilts his head in confusion.

"Is there a _problem_?" Yuta retorts, feeling a bit defensive now. He squares his shoulders, but Taeyong raises his hands placatingly.

"That's not a bad thing..." Taeyong tries to explain, but the Japanese boy just purses his lips and turns away from him to go bother Ten.

Taeyong pouts.

"Don't make such an ugly face, hyung!" Donghyuck's familiar high-pitched voice calls from afar.

"Hyuck, respect our hyung!" Mark's scandalized voice follows.

_Oh, my children,_ Taeyong sighs to himself. "Just get over here, please!"

____

 

____

 

____

Yuta quietly hums a ONE OK ROCK song as he works on the more 'advanced' exercises given to him by the teachers. He's been sitting alone at a private desk off to the side for just over an hour or so, intently doing kanji exercises and reviewing standard Japanese conjugations while the rest of the boys are still going over some basics with the teachers.

He loses focus when one of the Japanese teachers suddenly calls him back to rejoin the group. The female one smiles and asks him to stand in front of her. Then she turns to address the rest of the trainees in Korean. "Boys, take turns talking to Yuta to practice some of the grammar and vocabulary introduced today. Maybe write him a simple note to practice writing, as well? I think it'll be more comfortable talking to him, seeing as he's already your friend."

"Yuta-san," the male teacher speaks, personally addressing said boy in Japanese, "this will be a good opportunity to practice speaking standard Japanese. I know it's hard reducing dialectー I come from Hokkaido, myselfー so I'll give you feedback afterwards."

Yuta gratefully nods his assent. "Well then," both teachers announce enthusiastically, "let's go around the table, starting with Jaemin." With that, the two adults seat themselves away from the group to observe.

_Well, guess I'm in for a treat. Hopefully they're not all doing self-introductions..._ But Yuta just gives Jaemin an encouraging smile and gestures for him to start.

Jaemin brightens as he introduces himself. "Hello, I'm Na Jaemin. It's nice to meet you. Senpai is really cool!"

Yuta snorts a little at that last part but simply thanks the boy. He becomes amused when Jaemin flashes him a note saying 'I like apples, but I don't like strawberries' written sloppily. "Really? I like strawberries, though..." Yuta giggles awkwardly, not really knowing how else to continue the conversation. " _So_... Mark, how about you?"

"Hello, my name is Mark Lee," Mark recites carefully. "I'm from Canada. Nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

Yuta smirks. "I'm from Japan." A few members give Mark shit for asking a stupid question. Yuta feels bad for the boyー it was a silly question, but nonetheless one worth practicingー so he draws the attention back to himself by asking, "How are you, Mark?"

Mark's face gets a bit redder as Yuta's doe eyes meet his expectantly. "Good, thank you..." He flashes Yuta his note to end his turn; it has a simple 'Do your best!' written on it neatly, and Yuta gives him a thumbs up.

Doyoung confidently looks at Yuta next. "I'm Kim Doyoung. I'm from South Korea, and I was born on February 1, 1996. Please take care of me," the studious bunny states.

"Very good!" Yuta cheers with a clap. "You study well," he adds honestly. However, the Japanese boy has to resist rolling his eyes when Doyoung holds up his note; the sheet of paper is adorned with a simple, bolded 'Yes.'

Jaehyun lights up when his turn arrives. "I'm Jung Jaehyun. My hobbies are cooking and sports. Pleased to meet you. What's your hobby, Yuta?"

"Playing soccer and watching anime! Let's play sports together sometimeー _whoa there_!" _Holy shit! Does that say what I think it says?!_ Yuta's enthusiastic answer morphs into one of bewilderment when Jaehyun flashes his note; there's a mix of Korean and Japanese on it, and it says, 'Oppa, I love you. Let's get married! See you at the dorms later!'

An awkward silence ensues. Doyoung turns to judgmentally look at his soulmate. The older members just make unpleasant faces at Jaehyun's cringeworthy display while the minis bore holes into Yuta with their eyes, trying to gauge his reaction.

Taking pity on the painfully weird teenagers, the teachers clear their throats and decide to help move things along. "That was... _good_ , Jaehyun. Let's continue, yes?"

____

 

____

 

____

For a while, things go relatively smoothly. After Jaehyun's little declaration, nothing comes across as shocking to Yuta anymore. Aside from a few strange moments here and thereー for example, Taeil called him 'Yuta-san' in an attempt to sound more fluent, and Hansol called him small and cute even though Yuta is a manly man, _thank you very much_ ー nothing particularly striking happens.

Well, that changes when Taeyong's turn comes last. "Yuta-kun?" the leader begins a bit nervously. He's the last one up, so he wants to end the lesson on a good note and say something unique that'll impress Yuta and the teachers.

_He's not doing a self-introduction? Interesting._ "Yes, Taeyong...kun?" Yuta smiles back, considerate and encouraging as ever.

"Let's work hard together from now on," Taeyong murmurs before flashing his note.

'I'm happy I met you.

You are kind of mean, but I still like you.

Please clean the room more.

Be careful. Injuries are bad.

Your smile is really nice.

Thank you~'

_Your handwriting is so fucking hideous, but I'm touched. Really._ Yuta feels himself flush and quickly smacks his hands over his reddening, chubby cheeks. "I'm... happy I met you, too. Let's be together for a long time, yeah?" Yuta returns shakily. "Iー"

_"Oh my god, the feels!"_ Ten and Johnny scream out suddenly in English, effectively killing the mood.

_"Right?!"_ Jaehyun leans over excitedly to high five the obnoxious couple.

"So cute I could _puke_." Donghyuck wags his eyebrows suggestively while the rest of the younger members coo at Yuta and Taeyong's sweetness.

Taeyong sinks even lower in his seat when he catches Hansol and Taeil smirking at him. _Don't look at me like that. It's not like I gave him a damn confession,_ he tries to convey with his eyes, but they just keep _smirking_.

Taeyong always knew those two were sadists underneath their unassuming facades.

Everyone sobers up in a hurry, however, when the previously forgotten teachers clap their hands loudly. "I'll give feedback to the group," the female teacher states gracelessly, a bit out of sorts from all the secondhand embarrassment. "Why don't you give Yuta individual feedback?" she suggests to her co-teacher.

The uncomfortable-looking man simply beckons Yuta over. Before leaving for the corner, Yuta briefly looks back at a similarly flustered Taeyong and gives him a quick wave.

Taeyong straightens up in his seat at the covert gesture; he wants to wave back, but he knows the female teacher is judging him greatly at the moment, so he settles for a subtle nod. _Yuta..._

_I wonder why he acted so... never mind, maybe I shouldn't read too much into it. We're just roommates, right?_ Yuta thinks while half-heartedly listening to the teacher's feedback. _Why so complicated, Taeyong-hyung?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with another spur-of-the-moment YuTae fic. *screams*  
> YuTae has been my muse lately~ ^^ Here's a fluffy, lighthearted, crack piece because I can't deal out angst very well. The chronology is messed up, I know, but just imagine that Yuta was the last to join in, okay?


End file.
